bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Toremu Kamisama
Toremu Kamisama (lit. Totem God) is the 6th Seat of the 4th Divison. Appearance Toremu is tall and has tanned skin. He has long straight black hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a standard Shingami Hyori with minor customizations. On his left shoulder is a wooden armor pad that has the 4th Divisons Insignia on it, which is the Bellflower. He has white socks with dark grey sandals. He carries his Zanpakuto over his back with a loose red strap. Personality Tormeu is a quiet man. He tends to keep to himself and enjoys wildlife. He is usually seen staring into space and loosing his train of thought. Every once and a while he will spew some words of wisdom. He has been compared to by many as Commander-General Yamamoto. History Toremu is from the Kamisama family, a Lower Noble Family. His older brother, Washimaru was the clan's head for many years. He spent his youth training and was adimitted into the Shingami academy. He quickly graduated and was put in the 4th Squad due to his and his clan's medical herbal garden (The Kamisama are natural healers and have the largest Herb Garden in all of Seretei). He quickly moved up in the ranks going from an unseated officer to the 14th Seat and eventually the 6th Seat. Abilities Swordsmanship- Since he is a medical expert, Fighting is not his strong point. His Zanpakuto is also a healing type meaning that he is unable to deal fatal wounds. He is skilled up to a certain degree. Kido Tactician- He is skilled in Kido, being able to use medium level Kido without any Incantations. Medical Expert- He is a master medical expert, serving as the leader of the 3rd Relief Team. He has shown to be able to heal extremly advanced wounds such as 3rd Degree Burn and Broken Ribs in a matter of minutes. Hand to Hand Combat- He is weak in this department. He was never good at fighting, and was instead put to better uses in healing his comrades. Strategist- He makes it his duty to keep alive and kicking in battle. If he is hurt and his ally is hurt he would be unable to help them. He is skilled at creating strategies for escape and diversions. Zanpakuto His Zanpakuto's name is named Chiyuchou (lit. Healing Butterfly). The handle is a mixture of light green and sage. The guard is shaped as five pointed star with a triangle hole in each point. The blade itself is short. The release phrase is "Sayuuri" (lit. Make Better!) Shikai- In Shikai, Chiyuchou becomes a small blade with a butterfly shaped hand piece. The wielder will hold the sword with the body of the insect and can push the blade back into the butterfly's body. Shikai Abilities- In Shikai, Chiyuchou can heal wounds to a major degree. The wings of the Butterfly hold special medication that heals minor wounds, while the blade itself can heal wounds by channeling Reaitsu to the blade. By Focusing the user's reaitsu to the tip of the blade, they can fire blasts of green energy capable of passing through the skin and damaging major organs. Trivia * Toremu is based off an Ancient Indian Healing Shaman. * His family makes a living by selling Herbs to the Gotei 13 to heal wounded Shingami Category:Character